Heretofore in the workpiece clamp art and the use of actuating devices including pneumatic cylinders having a head, a reciprocal piston rod projecting therefrom for use in conjunction with a gripper head or other jaw operating tool, vacuum head or a similar device, there has normally been a pair of registering similarly apertured mount flanges on the adjacent ends of the actuating unit head and gripper for securing together by at least four fasteners.
The separation and subsequent replacement of a gripper head from an actuating device and reattachment included the arduous task of removing at least four fasteners by which the corresponding mount flanges are separated and disconnected. Upon the reassembly of an actuating device and a gripper head further reattachment of the registering mount flanges again requires a plurality of fasteners, i.e., at least four.